Shīrudo no Ghotham
by Shadow Merit
Summary: A new hero has risen and his name is Shīrudo, Batman offers him a place in the Young Justice, will he accept or will he decline -Dom-Dom-Dom-


Wow you would never believe this guys. I wrote 3k words but there all floated with the river of doom known as not saving.

This is a respond to Assassin Naruto's Challenge.

Warning;I'm an extreme canon breaker, so don't be suprised to see things change, just thought I should warn ya!

Disclaimar:I do not own Naruto,Young Justice or The First Avenger.

\--3rd POV--

Ghotham City, a city known for its bad reputation concerning crime, but as always hope it isn't lost in this beatiful yet as of now hideous city.Batman, a man known as the proctector of such crime filled city, but as usual he wasn't alone on such dangerous missions.He had help from other heroes who seeked to put dangerous criminals in the deepest,darkest cell.He had help from heroes known as Batgirl,Robin and Nighwing a former Robin himself. They rounded up criminals from the streets.From weak thiefs wannabe to people such as the Joker,Killer Croc and many wanted criminals curently roaming around doing as they please in the streets of Ghotham.What made Batman truly amazing and world-wide known was because he did all those good deeds without super powers.All he had was his detactive skills,his various martial arts knowledge and his advance technology gadgets.

Now Ghotham was a big city, you're obviously thinking there had to be someone atleast fighting alongside these super power-less heroes, well if you did you're right there was a new hero helping these heroes fight crime, well not directly but...you catch my drift.His identity unknown like most heroes out there but there knew him as Shīrudo as he called himself.Now you know that such news couldn't go unnatended in the eyes of a certain bat.

\--Batcave--

Batman was curently sitting infront a big computer with a hologramic keyboard appearing above the standad keyboard typing furiously. "This is so frustrating, I can't find one valuable thing to use against this Shīrudo except that Shīrudo is a japanese word for Shield, and the fact that he wears a vertically striped dark orange and light blue tights,dark blue army combat boots,also vertically striped dark orange and light blue tight top with a mask dark blue mask that covers his face and hair except for his eyes and mouth and his ever so weapon a dark orange and dark blue striped shield."said Batman addressing to Alfred who had just entered the cave.

"Master Bruce maybe you can offer him a spot in the young team of super heroes you are forming, keep tabs on him in a short distance, that way you'll be lessening the load on your shoulders."suggested Alfred honestly.

"Good idea Alfred, but where do I find him."In all honesty Bruce can safely say this was one of the hardest mysteries he had to solve "Well no use sitting around, I better patrol the city, I'll worry about this Shīrudo case later".thought Batman

\--With Naruto--

Naruto,Naruto was a teen who loved fun, he loved adventure, he loved being reckless,carefree,not following anyones rules,he was that kind of teenager.Even though he was a orphan he made sure to live life to the fullest everyday.

Naruto curently was standing infront of the door to his apartment building.He fetched the key from his right pocket.He inserted the key in the hole and twisted right.He pushed the door opening it and entered.He closed the door behind stared aimlessly in his unhabitat apartment.It was a five room apartment, the kitchen,bedroom,bathroom,lounge and spare room for when he had guests.

He went to the lounge sat on his green couch, fetched his white couloured table smartphone from his school bag and watched the news.After watching the news Naruto decided to patrol the city, it was night already when he came from the party he friends held to celebrate the coming holidays.

He went to his bedroom behind a picture of Batman to a scanner with hand shaped space. He put his hand on the space provided and the square shaped safe opened up revealing his matching uniform and trusty shield.He quickly put the uniform on and tied the shield to his back (1) before making his way out the window, but not before making sure the door was locked and security was up.

\--With Batman--

Batman curently was curently standing on top of a tall building overlooking the city with his ever so bat stare.He had captured a few thiefs and robbers (2) earlier that night and was about to deem his job done for the day when he heard...a sceam, it sounded like a woman's one at that.Batman quickly made his way down the building by stairs, swiftly the bat ran down the stairs not missing a single step.He got out of the building and hopped into his batcar driving towards the cry.

\--With Shīrudo--

Shīrudo right now was busy dropping off a tied up criminal, he was a drug dealer, sold drugs,got teens addicted, that sort of shit.As Shīrudo was walking away from the criminal he heard a piercing cry, a loud one at that.He quickly ran to the nearest shadow, which just so happens was of the criminal he was curently dropping off.When he reached the shadow he seemingly melted into the shadow, thus scaring the drug dealer half to death.

\--Source Of The Scream--

Now many of you may be wondering what caused such a loud scream, well a tall blond haired,brown eyed woman was trying and failing to proctect herself from the three muscled men staring lustfully at her."Give up pretty lady, no Batman is gonna save ya!"said the muscled man inbetween the two trying to break her hope.

"Shut up Clark, I like'em feisty."exclaimed the man on the right to the now named Clark, obvious to the fact that she'll surely fight if she still had hope.

Shīrudo choose this moment to rise up from the shadow of Clark and balled up a fist punching Clark, and in the action succesfully knocking out Clark."Dude look he knocked out Clark in a single punch, I'm not so sure bout fighting this guy Mark."said the man on the right addresing the now named Mark fear evident on his choice of words.

"Better listen to the words of your patner or you might just regret it."said Shīrudo, although he knew criminals choose to better yet refuse the offer, it was worth a shot.

Shīrudo had no time to think as he had to dodge a punch courtesy of Mark.While dodging Shīrudo grabbed Marks arm with his right hand and pulled him towards him.With his left hand he gave Mark a nasty jab to the face knocking him out.After finishing Mark, Shīrudo ran for the last rapist but was beat to it by a bat-irang, courtesy of Batman.

"So I get to meet Ghothams dark night it seems."mused Shīrudo.

"Who are you?"asked Batman with a bat glare.

"I'm obviously Shīrudo if you have'nt heard, seriously I thought I'd be famous by now."while Shīrudo didn't become a hero to be famous, it still made him sad.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."said Batman getting straight to the point.

"So you were not here to save the lady?"asked Naruto seriously qustioning the man's motives.

"Thats besides the point"answered Batman this boy was testing his patients, while he was not a easy man to anger, this boy just seemed to know which buttons to press.

"Ohh so whats the deal?"asked excitedly, I mean its not everyday you get a visit from the bat himself.

"I'm offering you a place in the new young team of super-heroes"

 ** _Solid Bold Babeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

(1)If you wanna know what he look like, imagine Captain America but with the mentioned colours.

(2)There is a difference between robbers and thiefs ya know!

 ** _The reason its so short its cause I'm really dissapointed by the loss of so many words so yeah._**


End file.
